Songbook
by islandives
Summary: These are songs and tunes I have composed.
1. Hey Ara

**HEY ARA**

_Mīyé mifahun fenunu huvafen, keevī hè ahālan madu nuvī  
Mīgé zāth eh ahannan nèngunas, kāru bāru kuda hani magu mathī  
Kāku dhannānī! Kāku hunnānī! Mī kon fādeggé rash eh thō balan vejjé!  
Hatharu handu gé nūr dillā ovè, hatharu udares fenujehè ha thiri-thirin  
Fasgandu gé fini bodukan ihusas vè, gasthakā gofitha elifa ovè  
Jawu dillāla! Dambu-nū kulìèn! Mī jādoo gé thari thō balan vejjé! _

**_Hey ara! Hey la la la! Hey ara! Hey la la la!_**

_Lō fehi kulìègé fakka anhen kudin, Lōli digu donfanthī gé insānun  
Moonu mathī andun delin kurahāfa, koorum eh nuvā varah bō bālāfa  
Raìì don aìtha! Ran dōditha! Mī kon kahala kudin thō balan vejjé!  
Kalu kulìègé fèrāmun kandeki andè, fali koffa huri dimālun gali kanda  
Thambi kashī ran rihin thakaholi ala, una mathī faffasha fattaru ola  
Thandi aluvā! Thawīd oluvā! Mī kon bōda baì eh thō balan vejjé!_

**_Hey ara! Hey la la la! Hey ara! Hey la la la!_**

_Hoonu thāfanā fenun fenvaruvā, huvandu atharu zaìthooni theyo lawā  
Foodigen nudā vara han thuni omān, don kamun babulā zeenatherin  
Mautha foluvā! Rānīn ulè! Mī jinni pareen thō ves balan vejjé!  
Mau mélā mélee gé meeru vasvahā, kāmineepool mautha fiya varā  
Ārulā demè fen kōru vévothakā, sāda fanara vilèrègé handuvarā  
Jawu fini kamun! Hee karuvanī! Mī kon sahala sahar eh thō balan vejjé!_

**_Hey ara! Hey la la la! Hey ara! Hey la la la!  
Hey ara! Hey la la la! Hey ara! Hey la la la!_**

**_

* * *

_**(Here's a song I did in 2000 and I want to document it in Divehi Language. I described this event during a succubus rising in my story **Blue Moon on Bandideau**.) 

**Translation**  
This is the last one of my dreams. Why do you not take a moment and listen?  
I cannot say what its kind, on the tiny narrow lanes full of events,  
Who knows? Who cares to stay? I got to find out what kind of a place this is!  
Four moons shown the light, hovering over four horizons,  
I can feel the coolness deep in the sand, branches and foliage hanging low,  
The sky lit up in purplish blue, I got to find out if this is the planet of magic!

**Wake up! Wake up!**

Pretty lesbian girls with green eyes, sheen of cilium on their graceful skin,  
Faces drawn in ink and eyeliners, shaven their heads without a scratch,  
Rosy arms and reddish rays, I got to find out what kind of girls they are!  
They wear black wraps of _**kandeki**,_ glimpse of skin appear in the rear split,  
Anklets of gold and silver, girdles wound in many folds around the hips,  
Bangles on the wrists and amulets, I got to find what tribe these girls belong!

**Wake up! Wake up!**

They bathe in warm waters, dress in perfume and film in olive oil,  
Fine texture of smooth translucent skin, fair and lovely beautiful creatures,  
Flirting around, eye-catching girls, I got to see if they are angels or fairies!  
In fragrance of embellishing flowers, jasmine trees drop tiny white petals,  
Running waters in deep fonts, in the moonbeam of a full moon night,  
It's cold out there! I got a shiver! I got to see what a blissful heaven this is!

**Hey Ara – islandives**


	2. Fāralā

**FĀRALĀ**

_Kon kameh hè règandu danvaru, kon kameh hè thee!  
__Kon kameh hè nunida huregen, kon kameh hè kuree!  
__Kon kameh hè règandu danvaru, kon kameh hè thee!  
__Kon kameh hè nunida huregen, kon kameh hè kuree!_

_Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!  
__Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!_

_**Kìèdde gōthi fulah budu bèrun bonda-bondā ovegen deyō!  
**__**Kìèdde gōthi fulah budu bèrun bonda-bondā ovegen deyō!  
**__**Dā dimāleh nèngè mendam, ali vilā iru nādeyō  
**__**Lāfa huri libāhugé bōwal thanfukeh kanthah bodō**_

_Kon kameh hè règandu danvaru, kon kameh hè thee!  
__Kon kameh hè nunida huregen, kon kameh hè kuree! _

_Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!  
__Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!_

_**Kon gandeh gannan hè mi danvaru, rankola bala don kambolō!  
**__**Kon gandeh gannan hè mi danvaru, rankola bala don kambolō!  
**__**Kāfa māma buna adu nāhā rashu medah nukumejjé yō  
**__**Dāni dandi jassa numela tho fila-filā bondamun deyō**_

_Kon kameh hè règandu danvaru, kon kameh hè thee!  
__Kon kameh hè nunida huregen, kon kameh hè kuree! _

_Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!  
__Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!_

_**Kommé gothakah ulunas danvaru fāralāné kameh nethō!  
**__**Kommé gothakah ulunas danvaru fāralāné kameh nethō!  
**__**Danvi-danvī-hen nidi gellè, lōmarāné kameh nethō  
**__**Handi hillā emmen hèlā fāralān nukumejjé yō**_

_Kon kameh hè règandu danvaru, kon kameh hè thee!  
__Kon kameh hè nunida huregen, kon kameh hè kuree! _

_Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!  
__Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!_

_Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!  
Fāralā! Fāralā! Lā bala fāralā!_

_

* * *

_(This tune I composed in 1998 is so far the best I came up with according to local musicians I'm familiar with. I'm conceived with an idea to leave an imprint on my site hoping that one day my friends will consider playing this song.) 

**Translation  
**What does she do in the midnight? What does she do?  
What does she do without sleeping? What does she do?  
Spy on! Spy on! Keep spying on!

She sneaks away fugitively, beyond the fence of Kìèdde's place.  
No one knows where she goes in the midnight, she never returns by twilight.  
She wears a dress with a broad neck that exposed her bosoms plentifully.

What is she up to do during the midnight hour, sweet beloved darling?  
She refrains listening to her grandparents and takes to the middle of the road.  
She avoids getting beaten with a **_dāni_** stick carefully sneaking away.

Nobody should spy on her no matter how she behaved in the midnight.  
The villagers wake up as it grows darker, nobody able to sleep.  
Rocked and stirred, fully aroused, they follow her to spy on.

**Fāralā – islandives**


	3. Beauty

**BEAUTY**

Natural tastes and colours, painted sunsets and dawn,  
All four seasons at home; the sun, the moon and stars,  
Creatures and species take refuge of God,  
Nature designs perfection and you deserve its goal,  
Nothing compares to you, even wonders of the world,  
In magnitude and multitude and in the name of God!

Theatre halls and mansions, movie stars and models,  
"Beauty and the Beast!" cried the house of audience,  
In galleries and museums; paintings of the masters,  
Composers and architects, ballet girls and Miss Universe,  
Jewellery stores and antiques in light and shade of music,  
Precious stones of hidden world claim tall for beauty.

There's no truth in beauty since beauty is truth.  
Beauty! I breathe my life for you.

Pretty cheeks of innocence, sweet kisses of romance,  
Nature gardens of essence never match your fragrance.  
Adorable lady looks neat in feminine gender,  
Sensitive and slender, tender touch complexion.  
Sparkling eyes cold as ice, dignified in passion,  
In masquerade or fashion, streamline definition.

Cleopatra is a joke, Mona Lisa smile is a fake,  
Goddess of goodness so heavenly angelic,  
Inner senses and manners of Nightingale virtues,  
Exalted in gratitude and detrimental in abuse,  
Penetrating laughter in extravagant pleasure,  
Husky voice of a sexy tone glimmers on affection.

There's no truth in beauty since beauty is truth.  
Beauty! I breathe my life for you.

* * *

This song composed in March 1996 is dedicated to Ayeshath Nazly.

**Beauty – islandives**


	4. She Runs Away

**SHE RUNS AWAY**

Roses, I send her roses to tell her how I feel pretty cool…deep inside,  
And she knows what I mean when I say it with flowers…she's cool.  
She sends me lovin', lines on betel leaf,  
She will do what I say and she wants me to do.  
I bet you know me! Make me lay her down,  
I bet she does me! Make me lay her down,  
Coz the way she keeps lookin' from the corners of her eyes…daybreaks,

She comes down to the beach just before the starry sky…disappears,  
And she knows that I'm watchin' but she never seems to care…she's there.  
She makes me wild on! She does it little strange.  
And what love does she know with her fingers in the sand?

She makes me rock and she makes me hot,  
I think she's too young and she thinks I'm flat.  
She's got it comin' and I've got to make it,  
Just in time I touch the ground and make her mine...

Breezes, she's got some long blowin' hair, keeps herself fold behind…hidin',  
And she runs like the wind with the speed up in her feet…screamin'.  
I think she's blushin'! What makes me think?  
I can tell she's shy coz her smile is in despair.  
I bet she's woman! She does it little strange.  
I bet she does me! She breaks up in rage.  
And she's tellin' me that I did have no guts to treat a woman…whispers,

Pretty girls run behind with some flowers and the laughter…"try me!"  
Coz she told all the girls that I'm runnin' like a fool…loser,  
They send me jasmine. You know what they mean?  
All those native girls are teasin' round and flirtin' with 'em giggles…  
"Stranger, try me!"

She makes me rock and she makes me hot,  
I think she's too young and she thinks I'm flat.  
She's got it comin' and I've got to make it,  
Just in time I touch the ground and make her mine,  
She runs away…

* * *

This song composed in March 1996.

**She Runs Away – islandives**


	5. Ékuga Nuvānan Mirè

**ÉKUGA NUVĀNAN MIRÈ**

_(boy)  
_È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam  
È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam

Ékuga nudānan, hithuga nulānan, ékani filā règa  
Mashā ékeevè handa tharithah udumathī babulā  
Ékuga nuthibevè, athuga nubeehè, règandeh aē  
Hithuga nujassa, foohi nuvānè, dāshé den hingālan

_(girl)  
_Ékuga nudānan hingālan, amdun netheemè mirè  
Lōbi lōbin ahāshè, hithuga nethè ķilāfeh

È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam

Faharégga baddal kollan mirè den nethè mashah vagutheh  
Mā reethi rèthah annané noon hè, vānuvā nubalā  
Hithuga othī hama lōbivā, hithā nuvāshé dekol  
Éngidāné noon hè, gos balāshé finī therè hingālan

_(boy)  
_Ékuga nudānan hingālan, (Ah!Ah! Ah!) amdun netheemè mirè (Oh! Oh!)  
Lōbi lōbin ahāshè, (Hmm! Hmm!) hithuga nethè ķilāfeh

_(boy & girl)  
_È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam  
È Lōbivā!

_(boy)  
_Faharégga baddal kollan mirè den nethè mashah vagutheh  
Mā reethi rèthah annané noon hè, vānuvā nubalā

_(girl)  
_Ékuga nuthibevè, athuga nubeehè, règandeh aē  
Hithuga nujassa, foohi nuvānè, dāshé den hingālan

_(boy & girl)  
_Ékuga nudānan hingālan, (Ah!Ah! Ah!) amdun netheemè mirè (Oh! Oh!)  
Lōbi lōbin ahāshè, (Hmm! Hmm!) hithuga nethè ķilāfeh

È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam  
È Lōbivā!

_(girl)  
_Ékuga nudānan, hithuga nulānan, ékani filā règa  
Mashā ékeevè handa tharithah udumathī babulā

_(boy)  
_Hithuga othī hama lōbivā, hithā nuvāshé dekol  
Éngidāné noon hè, gos balāshé finī therè hingālan

_(girl)  
_Ékuga nudānan hingālan, (Ah!Ah! Ah!) amdun netheemè mirè (Oh! Oh!)  
Lōbi lōbin ahāshè, (Hmm! Hmm!) hithuga nethè ķilāfeh

_(boy & girl)  
_È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam  
È Lōbivā! Ékuga nuvānan mirè  
Mashah netheema huréven, mirè buneemè salam  
_(boy) _Mashah netheema hureven, mirè buneemè salam  
_(girl) _Mashah netheema hureven, mirè buneemè salam  
_(boy) _Mirè buneemè salam  
_(girl) _Mirè buneemè salam  
_(boy & girl) _Mirè buneemè salam

* * *

This duet composed in October 2000.

**Translation  
**Oh my love! I cannot be with you tonight,  
Because I got no time, please excuse me tonight

I won't go with you, I won't think of you, I won't be alone,  
The moon and stars are all along with me shimmering in the sky,  
We are not together on such a night that I can't feel your arms,  
Don't take hard feelings, don't feel lonely, just go out for a walk

I won't go with you for a walk, obviously not tonight,  
Listen to me with all my love, I've got nothing against you,

Oh my love! I cannot be with you tonight,  
Because I got no time, please excuse me tonight

I got no time to meet you tonight even by any chance,  
There's goanna be much better nights, so keep looking forward,  
I got you only in my heart, don't go against my feelings,  
You'll know soon, so take a walk around, just go out in the cold

I won't go with you for a walk, obviously not tonight,  
Listen to me with all my love, I've got nothing against you,

Oh my love! I cannot be with you tonight,  
Because I got no time, please excuse me tonight

**Ékuga nuvānan mirè - islandives**


End file.
